


Of Cuffs and Cubicles

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BOTH, But also, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Grief/Mourning, Here we fucking go, Latex, Masochism, Riding Crops, Riko Is Into Some Considerably Weird Shit, Sadism, Strap-Ons, Theres a lot going on, To An Extent, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, i said what what!! in the butt!!, i wanna say foot fetish but that's tentative, then they get mega nasty, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko's wild nightlife gets even more of a shakeup when she meets her boss, mega-bitch Riko Sakurauchi, in a BDSM club. Determined to keep it a secret, she works under Riko's orders during the day and asserts her dominance at night...but is it really that simple?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i've done a real multichap fic
> 
> hopefully i'll....finish this

Yoshiko was a firm believer in the idea that people who were cruel by nature would always be cruel on the inside. It didn’t matter how they tried to present or what actions they took. Their thought process would always be the same. It was just a matter of how they handled it. In fact, she herself was one of those people, always having to work hard to contain her demeanor but ultimately letting her fantasies run wild: sometimes she felt the urge to see Hanamaru cry, or to pull one of Ruby’s pigtails just to hear her yelp. Casual urges like that were kind of easy to control, but occasionally, she had to find a bigger outlet.

 

That was the very topic of her thoughts in the last twenty minutes of her boring desk job. It was a Friday evening; her favorite day. After her computer was shut down and the light to her cubicle was off, Yoshiko was free to let her urges go unbridled. _Twenty more minutes..._

 

Twenty more minutes until what, exactly? Well, Yoshiko was quite the busy woman on Friday nights. She had a night job, but it was less of a “job” and more like a safe haven to her. In the darkest streets of Tokyo, Yoshiko found her home at a BDSM club, where she was paid each week to fulfill her clients’ desires. Being a dominant after working in a soul-crushing office all week was so _liberating,_ and she could hardly wait to escape.  Her last task for the day was to finish writing up a report on the meeting she had attended the week before, something she had waited until the absolute last minute to complete. After all, she had no choice. Everybody knew that Riko Sakurauchi was the meanest bitch in the whole company, and Yoshiko had no intention of putting up with her whining. Yoshiko had thought working in tech design would be fun, but being in Riko’s department was hell. _At least I’m not in Dia’s...although Zuramaru seems to love her._

 

From the desk next to her, Ruby whispered, “Oh, jeez. Here comes Sakurauchi-san. You've submitted your report, right?”

 

“Ugh...God, who cares...” Well, Yoshiko cared. A little bit.

 

Ruby gulped audibly, turning to her right as Riko approached, a switch in her step. Riko walked right past Ruby, and Yoshiko made eye contact with her. Ruby was still trembling. “Tsushima-san,” Riko said, approaching Yoshiko’s desk with her arms folded. “I haven’t received your report yet.”

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t clock out for another fifteen minutes, so...”

 

“You waited until the last minute to get it done.”

 

“And it’ll _get_ done if I can continue with no distractions.”

 

Riko seemed to get a little flustered by Yoshiko’s quick responses, but she still had a frown on her face. “I expect to see it in my email quite soon, then.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Yoshiko stared her down for a little while longer, and then Riko averted her eyes and turned tail, stalking off to her office. Yoshiko rolled her eyes, looking at Ruby boredly. Ruby was still shaking with fear. In fact, she almost looked like she was going to cry. “Yoshiko-chan! You-you can’t go talking to superiors like that! Oh, man, she looked so angry...”

 

Before Ruby could let out one of her glass-shattering squeals, Yoshiko said, “Relax. She’s not gonna do anything. She may be a tyrant, but I know her type. Bitches like her are just _begging_ to be broken, on the inside.”

 

Ruby was fully-aware of Yoshiko’s...extra-curricular activities, but Yoshiko still got the same old stupid questions each time. As Yoshiko turned back to her computer, typing away, Ruby asked, "Hey, when you say you’d ‘break’ her, wh-what do you mean?”

 

“She always wants to act like she’s _so_ in charge! I’d kill to have her at my mercy...just once. Those little flashes of hesitation...you can see them in her eyes. Ahaha, I’d leave her with a pretty collage of bruises,” Yoshiko said. Her speech was becoming pretty breathy as she continued, and when she turned to look at Ruby, she noticed that her coworker was more than a little bit confused. “...It’s just an expression,” she lied.

 

“Oh...huh. Well, um, I’m gonna go clock out and wait for my sister so we can catch the bus together.”

 

Yoshiko rolled her eyes, returning to her screen. _I really need to get some kinkier friends..._

* * *

The report was turned in a good fifteen minutes late, but Yoshiko wasn’t too worried about it. On any other day, she’d be stressed, but it was Friday. Her _good_ day. Her day of _freedom._ As soon as she opened the door to the club, she felt like she was in heaven. The lights were dim, and there was red velvet everywhere. The black, painted-oak desk housed a rather frail girl who looked up from her computer when Yoshiko walked in. “Good evening, Yohane-sama.”

 

“Good evening. Is my client here? I ran a little late...”

 

“Er, she’s filling out the questionnaire in one of the other rooms. It’s her first time here...my mistake, I meant to inform you before.”

 

“That’s fine. I need time to change. I’ll be in room two, come get me when she’s ready. Have her in position for me,” Yohane said, walking away without another word. God, did she love that feeling. Being the boss, being in charge, giving orders and expecting them to get done.

 

She entered room two and began changing. Of course it was empty; after all, she had quite the seniority there, and even the other doms knew that she had laid claim to certain areas of the building. Room two was _her_ changing room, and room seven was _her_ playroom. This pattern was rarely disturbed. Not only that, but her motif was well-known; she was always addressed as a fallen angel, and nobody ever seemed to mind when she addressed them as her little demon. Most of the subs who paid for her had requested her, in fact. Happy with her setting, she shed her business attire and got dressed.

 

Her outfit consisted of a black corset with a dark purple trim, along with a lacy black lingerie set. Her latex heeled boots fell just beneath her knees. She always had her subs blindfolded, but the attire still made her feel powerful. In fact, she even applied a little bit of makeup; just a simple amount of eyeliner, some blush, and lipgloss. Back in her younger days, she had been more inclined to go all-out, but simplicity became her friend over time.

 

Just as she put the finishing touches on her eyeliner, she heard a knock on the door. She sighed happily and opened it, only to see the secretary girl from earlier. “She’s ready. In room seven. Here’s the questionnaire.”

 

Yoshiko took it with a silent thanks, flipping through the chart as she strolled to room seven, passing a couple of dominants and submissives on her way. It was really easy to tell who was who. However, her people-watching came to an abrupt stop as she continued to read through the chart. _Huh. This one’s...interesting._ Although there was a standard questionnaire employed by the company, Yohane herself had a couple of questions that she had added. Never had she seen answers so strange.

 

One of the first things that caught her eye was some of the things further down the client’s list of kinks:

 

**-being stepped on**

**-having crotch kicked**

**-being whipped**

**-being punished**

 

“Jeez...this kid’s got some issues,” Yohane murmured. It wasn’t the craziest thing she’d seen, but it was certainly...yeah. Interesting was the word. As she stood outside of the room and flipped through some more, she was intrigued by a couple more points.

 

 **Do you have any hard limits? If so, list them here:** **N/A. Do as you see fit.**

 **How would you describe your pain threshold, on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being “very little/none at all” and 10 being “intense amounts of pain”?:** **11**

 

A bit lower down was a long checklist with several kinks, all in alphabetical order. Only one was left unchecked: “wax play”. However, in the margin was a polite little note informing Yoshiko that although the client wasn’t into it “personally”, she could “proceed how she wished”. Yoshiko felt her heart racing. It had been a while since somebody had came in with such an open mind. At the very least, her clients usually had choking or toilet play or _something_ on their blacklist, but this girl was really into everything...except for candles?

 

Yoshiko took a deep breath, opening the door. She was excited beyond words. That client of hers was a blank slate, an open door, a _plaything..._

 

That client was Riko Sakurauchi.

 

At first, Yohane didn’t believe it. She set the clipboard down on a table in the room (after one last incredulous look) and strolled around the room, letting her heels click on the floor. As she got closer, she saw that Riko even had on that same stupid hairclip that she always wore. There she was, hands cuffed behind her back as she kneeled in the center of the room. Yohane thanked God for the blindfold, because she still had a chance to run.

 

...But then, she thought about the chart.

 

Six days out of the week, Yohane had no choice but to be the somewhat responsible coworker, the dependable friend, the loving daughter. She wanted to be cruel for once, and somebody...Riko...was giving her a free pass. And for it to be Riko, at that! Ever since Yoshiko joined that stupid company, Riko was on her ass, telling her to do this and that, chastising her for every tiny mistake! She _deserved_ a little revenge!

 

_Holy shit. How can I say no to this? I’ve been wanting to break her down for years!_

 

Yohane shut her eyes. She had been startled out of character, but she could quickly return. After all, Yohane had been itching to come out for days. Yoshiko always deepened her voice when playing as Yohane, but she decided to deepen it a bit more just for safety. She looked around the room; there were whips, paddles, chains, ropes, cuffs...everything a dom could ask for. Not to mention, a pretty comfy bed. Yoshiko wondered if they could make it there.

 

She looked down at Riko, then chuckled at the sight of her stiff, twitching cock. Pretty sizeable, too. “So, little demon...you’re new here, aren’t you?” Yoshiko circled Riko slowly, examining her naked body with glee. Such pale, smooth skin...Yoshiko couldn’t find a single scar. Yoshiko hadn’t felt this excited since she got a limited edition manga at her last con!

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Yohane grinned wickedly. _Oh, God, I love it when subs break rules._ Yoshiko lowered herself to a kneeling position behind Riko, then took her hair into one hand and her neck in the other. “Then allow me to get you acquainted with my rules. First of all, you address me as ‘ma’am’ or ‘Yohane-sama’ _only._ Do you understand me? You are beneath me, and you will act as such.”

 

Yohane squeezed slightly, and Riko trembled beneath her fingertips. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

 

“Second. You don’t come until I tell you you can. Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Third. I am by no means _obligated_ to get you off. You’re here for _my_ pleasure. Understood?”

 

“Y-yes...ma’am...”

 

Yoshiko tightened her grip around Riko’s neck. “That brings me to my fourth rule. Do not hesitate. When I ask you questions, you answer them. When I give you a command, you follow through. Any hesitation is taken as disobedience and will be dealt with swiftly. Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

The chipperness was a little sarcastic, but Yoshiko decided not to make mention of it just then. _Here I was, thinking she was the perfect sub...seems like she’s still got some of that CEO left in her._ “Fifth. During all punishments given with the whip, the flogger, the riding crop, the paddle, or my hand, you will count all strikes given, aloud, and any miscount will result in a redo. Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Sixth. Ask me questions at your own risk. I’m not your teacher. If I feel like a question is stupid, then I may ignore it altogether or punish you for it. I never _have_ to give you an answer. Understood?”

 

“Yes.” Another rule break. Somehow, Yohane felt like she was doing it on purpose.

 

“Seventh. You thank me when I give you something you want. Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Eighth and final, every part of your body is _mine_ to use as I please...but, should you have objections of any sort, the safe word is ‘red’. Use ‘yellow’ if you’d like to pause, and ‘green’ should you choose to resume. Understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Can we start now?”

 

Yoshiko raised her eyebrows, then stood and walked away without a word. She approached her wall of toys, then grabbed the riding crop off of it, along with the key to the handcuffs. She unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them aside, and Riko wriggled her hands. Yoshiko pulled her up by her hair, and Riko grunted as a result of the amount of force Yohane used. Yoshiko situated Riko so that she was bent over the foot of the bed, her perky ass perfectly exposed and begging for a whacking.

 

Riko dug her nails into the sheets; she knew what was coming. Yoshiko gripped the handle tight and ran the tip of the crop down Riko’s pale back, smirking when she jumped at the first contact. “Interesting...although you come to me under the ruse of being ready to submit, you’re still oh-so disobedient. Do you think this is a game?”

 

“No, Yohane-sama, certainly not. I’m sorry for angering y-” Riko interrupted herself with a strangled yelp as Yohane struck her none-too gently. Much to Yohane’s surprise, she obediently barked, “One!” Yohane brought the riding crop down again, watching as the skin of Riko’s back turned a flushed pink. “Two!”

 

The feeling was addictive. The squirming, the reddened flesh, the wonderful shrieks of pain...Yoshiko felt her blood churning through her veins with renewed vigor. That was what she longed for throughout all of her dull days. Yohane kept hitting, and Riko kept counting, but soon her voice started to sound like a sob. Once they got to twenty-five, Yohane stopped, leaving Riko to shake and pant on the sheets. Not a second of reprieve was allowed, though; Yohane pulled Riko to her feet again by her hair, throwing the crop down in her place. “Oh, is that all, little demon? You seemed to be so in charge just a little while ago. Where did all of that fight go?”

 

“P-please...I’m sorry for disobeying you, Yohane-sama,” Riko said, her face flushed and wet with tears that had slipped from under her blindfold. Yoshiko tried to maintain her composure, but her panties were undeniably soaked by then, and the way Riko was quivering in her grasp wasn’t helping...at all.

 

Of course, that wasn’t a problem; after all, she had the perfect toy right in front of her. Yohane released Riko, and Riko obediently stayed put, head hanging low. Yoshiko pulled her panties off over her boots, then grabbed Riko again and forced her to her knees so that she was face-to-face with her wetness. Although Riko was blindfolded, Yohane just hoped that she would be up to the challenge. “Eat,” she commanded, breathless with anticipation.

 

She forced Riko’s head forward, but Riko didn’t need to be told twice. Yoshiko parted her legs slightly, just enough for Riko to part her slick, sticky folds with her tongue. Riko’s mouth was hot and wet, and Yoshiko’s knees nearly buckled. It wasn’t the most _refined_ head that Yohane had ever received, but somehow, feeling Riko lapping at her core like a desperate mutt was satisfactory, in a way.

 

Riko’s mouth latched onto her clit, sucking hard. Yohane flinched and eased Riko’s head backwards a little bit. Riko instantly got the hint, and pulled back, deciding to flick her tongue over it instead. Then, as if she were simply addicted to Yohane’s taste, she moved back down to slurp up more of her juices from her entrance. Yohane wondered if Riko nuzzling her clit with her nose was intentional, but either way, she didn’t care.

 

Yoshiko looked down at Riko’s blindfolded face, laughing at the way her quim was dripping down Riko’s flushed face. She was ravenous, sloppy, wild. Instinctively, Yohane pulled her in deeper. Riko must have took that as a sign to do more; Yoshiko felt her tongue snaking into her passage, tentatively. “Good,” she whispered reassuringly, raking her nails down Riko’s scalp. “Mmph...keep this up and I might have to give you a treat afterwards.”

 

Riko was easily inspired. She pulled away and gasped, “Yohane-sama, may I touch you?”

 

“Good girl for asking me for permission. Go ahead.”

 

“Thank you, Yohane-sama.” Yohane expected Riko to finger her, but she was pleasantly surprised when Riko grabbed her ass and dove into her core again, even more hungry than before. Yohane was surprised by how eager Riko was to please, but not at all put-off; in fact, she even let out a little moan, despite how much she tried to contain herself. Riko seemed to have quite the affinity for Yoshiko's ass, kneading and squeezing happily. Riko pulled away briefly to pant, “Thank you, Yohane-sama.”

 

“Don't stop,” Yoshiko replied briskly. Riko nodded a little before returning to her ministrations. Yohane could _hear_ the sound of Riko eating her out. As Riko's lips and tongue tried their best to bring her pleasure and swallow her juices, Yohane heard all kinds of slurping and smacking noises. Yoshiko looked down again, but she looked past Riko’s soiled face and instead focused on her stiff boner. Yoshiko wanted nothing more than to shove Riko on her back and ride her until she was begging for reprieve...however, she had a role to play. Instead, she purred, “Touch yourself. But don't come.”

 

“Th-thank you, ma’am...” Riko released one of Yoshiko's plump ass cheeks and began to quickly fist her shaft, dripping pre-come all over the floor. Yohane jerked her hips forward at the very sight of it, exhaling shakily. Yohane was almost ashamed by how easy it was for somebody like Riko to bring her to the edge, but her breath was quickening with gratification, and she was itching for release.

 

Riko's hand suddenly stopped moving, and she whimpered into Yohane's dripping wet pussy. Riko, too, was longing to climax, but Yoshiko loved seeing her suffer. Yoshiko bit into the back of her knuckle, trying hard not to show weakness and cry out with pleasure. She began to rock her hips steadily instead. Her pleasure was building fast, and seeing Riko slowly pumping her cock was only adding to it. “This isn’t too bad, little demon,” Yohane breathed. She wasn’t lying, either; looking at her boss, she could hardly tell that she’d be so...excitable. “Maybe I’ll be inclined to give you a reward later.”

 

Yoshiko couldn’t contain her laughter when Riko nodded into her, stroking herself faster. Riko’s nails were digging into her ass so hard that Yohane was sure she’d have a couple of bruises afterwards, but it was quite worth it. Riko started to whimper into her, and Yoshiko let both of her hands tangle themselves in Riko’s hair. Her breathing became more labored with excitement, and she soon found herself bucking even faster into Riko’s wonderful mouth. Throughout her years as a dominant, she had taught herself how to have more controlled orgasms, so when she reached her peak, it was more like a full-body stretch, accompanied by a long sigh. Riko kept moving, then slowed to a stop, pulling away and panting. “Good...th-that was good. Back into position.”

 

Riko spread her knees a little bit and folded her hands behind her back, her face looking wonderfully tortured with each movement. “Y-Yohane-sama, please...please let me come...”

 

That very voice brought shivers to Yoshiko’s form. Seeing such a woman, one who wanted to act so _dominant_ and _superior,_ being brought to her knees with pleasure...it was what gave Yoshiko the strength to move on, really. “Wouldn’t you like your reward, first, little demon?”

 

“A-ah! Yes! Yes, ma’am!”

 

The eager tone in Riko’s voice made Yoshiko shake her head. Thinking back to the chart she had read earlier, Yohane took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ She pulled her foot back and delivered a swift kick to Riko’s erection, and Riko hunched over, clutching herself and groaning in pain. Yohane herself flinched a little bit, but, staying in character, purred, “What do you say, little demon?”

 

“Th-thank you, ma’am,” Riko choked out, straightening.

 

Riko’s cock was leaving a pool of pre-come on the floor, and Yohane looked down at her disdainfully. “So shameful, little demon...you’ve fallen along with your mistress Yohane, haven’t you?” Yohane folded her arms, then lifted her foot and pressed it against Riko’s cock. Riko moaned aloud, digging her nails into her wrists behind her back. “You weren’t even that hard to break! I’ve never seen someone succumb so easily to the temptation of lust...” Yohane pressed harder, so much that she was quite sure that if she had a dick of her own, she’d be crying. However, Riko seemed to be trying her damndest not to grind against the latex of Yohane’s boot, whimpering and keening. “...That’s not such a bad thing, though, is it? You’ve done well. Go ahead. Come.”

 

Yohane pushed her foot down even farther, and Riko released without hesitation, her thick white secretions providing a stark contrast against the sleek black of Yohane’s shoe. Riko made the cutest noises when she climaxed, too; a cacophony of pleas and whines, with some guttural groans sprinkled in. When the stream slowed, Yohane pulled away, then grabbed Riko’s hair and threw her to the floor for the grand finale. “Y-Yohane-sama...?”

 

“Clean it up.” Blindly, Riko found Yohane’s boot with her tongue, then obediently began to lick up her own semen, moaning softly as she did so. Yohane pushed Riko’s face back with her boot when she declared it clean, watching as Riko returned to her starting position. “Great. You’ve done well. Wait until I leave to take the blindfold off; someone will be in here shortly to help you clean up. Don’t leave until then. Understood?”

 

“W-wait! When will I...I mean, c-can I see you again?”

 

“If you can get an appointment, I’ll be here,” Yohane drawled, strolling towards the exit. _Let’s see if she makes it back._

* * *

After changing back into her casual clothes and receiving her payment, Yoshiko went back to her apartment and showered thoroughly, feeling rather refreshed. That kind of work was nice to do on Friday nights; she could get home, unwind, reflect, and then sleep until noon. In fact, she was feeling particularly relaxed that night. She ran a hot bath, put in some bubble bath, then soaked in it until her fingers got wrinkly. Then she dried off and crawled into bed naked, utterly satisfied with everything.

 

Her head hit her pillow and she closed her eyes, preparing to go to bed...but then it hit her. All at once, like a ton of bricks, turning her entire body cold.

 

_Oh my God. I just fucked my boss._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird things have been happening at the office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be the office scenes + the scenes at the club buttttt this got long enough to be a chapter on its own so if you're only here to see some dicks you're gonna be disappointed

After a fretful weekend, Yoshiko returned to work on Monday with none of her usual confidence. Instead, she was followed by a cloud of paranoia. Having so long to ponder Friday night wasn’t too good for her; she had imagined plenty scenarios that involved her getting fired after being discovered by Riko. Before she left the house, she practiced her voice in the mirror, trying to make it sound as un-Yohane-like as possible. By the time she got to her cubicle, her heart had slowed down to a normal pace, but she was still flicking her eyes around the room, waiting for Riko to appear and destroy everything.

 

Just as Yohane settled into the daily drone of paperwork and chatting with Ruby, someone showed up...but it wasn’t Riko. Instead it was a girl with ash-brown hair and a tank top, along with some shorts and flip-flops. She certainly wasn’t from another department, dressed like that. She was smiling, but quite obviously nervous from the way she fiddled with the anchor necklace around her neck. Yoshiko and Ruby were staring quite intently, and the girl must have noticed them; she walked closer to their cubicle and said, “Uh, hello. Do you know where I can find Sakurauchi-san?”

 

Yoshiko and Ruby gave each other an incredulous look, and while Ruby fixed her eyes on her keyboard, Yoshiko sighed and gave her reply. “She’s in the office at the end of the hallway, but she’s gonna be angry if you just show up.”

 

“Don’t worry! It’ll be fine. You see, it’s a very special day for us, so she’ll understand. Thanks.” The girl exited as quickly as she entered, flip-flops smacking all the way down the hall.

 

“Uh...what the hell just happened?” Yoshiko whispered. 

 

“She’s gonna die,” Ruby whispered back, tears in her eyes...and her voice. “Oh, no, Sakurauchi-san is totally gonna kill her. And we let it happen.”

 

However, the girl didn’t die. In fact, she came out minutes later with Riko in tow, both of their heads down as they walked in silence. When Riko passed by, she addressed Ruby. “I’m stepping out for a minute. Hold down the fort.” Ruby began to tremble, so Riko scowled and turned to Yohane. “Never mind. I think it’s better if you handle it...”

 

“The fort will be held,” Yoshiko said, turning back to her screen. Riko nodded once and went on her way, with the girl in tow.

* * *

Things went rather smoothly for the rest of the week, but Yoshiko couldn’t help noticing that Riko was rather anxious ever since that girl came by. She had none of her usual bite, and while Yohane was a little worried, she also took it as an opportunity to slack off. By the time Friday came, Yoshiko was a bit behind on her work; she had a couple of charts to make on the efficiency of one of their new products, as well as a report on it, and she had hardly started. Even though Riko had been rather complacent all week, Yoshiko still had a bit of apprehension in her heart as she approached Riko’s door. She was kind of glad Ruby had called in sick; her incessant paranoia would have scared Yohane away from Riko’s office altogether.

 

It was wide open when she came in, and Riko was staring at some papers on her desk. However, it seemed like she wasn’t really...looking at it, rather than just staring blankly. When Yohane nervously said “knock knock” Riko looked up. “Oh, Tsushima-san. Did you send the charts and report? I didn’t get it.”

 

“Uh...no, actually. See, I was coming to ask if I-”

 

“Just have it to me Wednesday.”

 

_ Wednesday? Not  _ Monday, _ but Wednesday?! _ “Will you...not be in on Monday and Tuesday?”

 

“Do you not want the extra time?” Riko looked up, and for a second, Yohane saw some of the normal hardness in her amber eyes. But underneath, they looked sad.

 

“No, no, that’s fine,” Yoshiko said, quickly, but softly. Riko turned her chair around and looked out of her window, and Yohane heard a soft sigh. “Sakurauchi-san...” She paused, searching for the right words. “How are you? Like...how  _ are _ you?”

 

Riko laughed. “Isn’t it so weird when people ask that question like that? People ask how you are in casual conversation, when you’re passing on the street, like, ‘how are you’, but then sometimes they ask you like that. ‘How  _ are _ you’, they’ll say...almost like they pity you. You see the difference, right?”

 

“...Yeah,” Yoshiko lied. 

 

“Ah. You don’t.” Riko sounded a bit remorseful, and Yoshiko felt terrible. “Well, I’m fine. Thank you for asking. Now, just because I need it by Wednesday doesn’t mean you can slack today. Get to work. Oh, and close the door behind you, I have some calls to make.”

 

Yoshiko nodded and shut the door behind her as she left, her heart pounding. What the hell did Riko mean by that anyway? Yoshiko didn’t pity her. Or, maybe, she did. But why wouldn’t she? Riko, for the whole damn week, had either been jittery as all outdoors or gazing off into space like she had gone somewhere else. If that wasn’t pitiful, Yoshiko didn’t know what was. Not only that, but Riko had quite obviously lied through her teeth, saying that it was “fine”. 

 

When Yohane sat back at her desk, she was frustrated. She tapped at some random keys on her keyboard, trying to avoid thinking. A couple of minutes later, her phone buzzed, granting her a welcome distraction. It was from an unknown number, but she opened it instantly.

 

_ Good afternoon, Yohane-sama! This is Hinoka from the front desk of the club. :) I know you usually don’t like to be contacted on your personal number, but this was quite important. Your client from last week called a couple of seconds ago and said that they’d like to see you again tonight but we already have somebody in your slot. I usually wouldn’t contact you about this but she said she’ll pay you extra if she can take their place, so I thought you’d like to make the decision yourself. Text back ASAP! Thank you! _

 

Yohane snorted.  _ That’s what she meant when she said she had phone calls to make, huh? _ Well, Yoshiko wasn’t surprised by her flashing her wallet; they were quite the prestigious company, so of course Riko had a fat paycheck. As much as Yohane would have liked to have the money, she had a reputation to uphold, and cancelling on a client was not the way to do it. Then again, Riko was such a fantastic lay...and Yohane was quite sure she could name her price if she chose. And Riko obviously needed her. She wasn’t the first client who came to the club to cope with difficult times in their life; while Yoshiko didn’t particularly care about others, something about seeing Riko so disoriented hurt her heart. She didn’t know what was happening, but she wanted to fix it.

 

Biting her lip, she thumbed out,  _ Afternoon, little demon. How much extra are we speaking? xx _

 

Yohane almost wanted to tiptoe back to Riko’s office and see if she could hear Riko speaking through the door, but decided against it. Ten minutes later, Hinoka replied,  _ Hello! She said she’d pay you three times the normal amount. _

 

Three times! Why, Yoshiko felt dizzy! Of course, she wanted to help Riko out, but all of that cash was a nice incentive.  _ Consider it done. xx _

 

She set her phone down, covering her mouth with her hand. Tons of cash,  _ and _ she got to jump all over Riko again? Her mind was racing fast enough to compete with her heart. There was a  _ lot _ more that she wanted to do, and now she had the chance. Yohane spent her last couple of hours of work sitting at her cubicle and daydreaming of feeling Riko again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko tries to go about business as usual at the BDSM club, but the events at the office still linger in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZIPPY writing ANAL? it's more likely than you think

By the time night fell, Yoshiko was so turned on that she thought she would explode. She had filled her thoughts with Riko and all of the nasty things that she’d do to her. The money was nothing but an afterthought by then. When she walked into the room, she had pretty much planned out their whole night, but Riko...Riko had other plans.

 

As soon as Yoshiko walked in, she went over her rules again, as was customary; Riko seemed a bit confused by the repetition, but listened quietly. After a polite greeting, Riko said, “I was thinking, and...I just realized something. We’ve never had any real action, y’know? The one meeting we had was great, don’t get me wrong, but I think some penetration would be nice.”

 

Yoshiko almost wanted to fucking laugh. Seriously? What the hell was wrong with this woman, walking into a BDSM club, declaring herself a  _ sub, _ then trying to demand things from her dominant? She was pretty sure that was breaking rule three, and perhaps even toeing into the first half of rule eight, but she decided to let it slide, instead continuing the conversation with an amused lilt in her voice. “Oh, is that so? I’m glad you came to this decision all by yourself...”

 

“Well, it’s your choice in the end,” Riko said quickly. It seemed like she recognized her mistake, but not well enough, Yohane thought.

 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Riko began to fidget. Yohane circled her slowly, even pausing for a second to play with her burgundy strands. Such pretty hair, in Yohane’s opinion. It would be pretty fun to yank.  _ Holy shit. There it is. I’ve got an idea, _ Yohane thought, her face lighting up with a wicked grin. She was quite glad that Riko couldn’t see it. “All of that aside, I think you’re right.”

 

“Really? That’s excellent. I’m glad we’re on the same page! If I’m not mistaken, I saw some condoms when I came in, so we should make use of those, of course.”

 

_ Wow. She is really stupid, huh? I really thought I had broken her last night, but it seems like she needs a little more work. It’s like she wants to be a sub but just can’t shut her mouth!  _ “Yes, you’re right.”

 

“Great! Great. Alright, let’s get started, then.” Yoshiko nodded at the self-satisfied grin on Riko’s face, then walked away towards the wall of toys. She grabbed the strap-on off of it, then walked to the counter and grabbed a bottle of lube. She put on the strap-on, grinning as she did so. God, she loved the way it felt, the way it looked, the way it bobbed cheekily when she walked. Of course, there’d be more fun to have with it later, but just putting it on was nice, too. Yohane walked back over to Riko and uncuffed her, then placed her on all fours. Riko seemed to be a little bit confused, but didn’t say anything. As Yohane was lubing up her fingers, Riko cleared her throat rather impatiently. Yoshiko rolled her eyes and began rubbing her index finger around Riko’s pucker, and Riko yelped. “Woah, hey, what are you doing?!”

 

“Just warming you up, little demon,” Yohane drawled. “This’ll make being inside me feel  _ so _ much better. Trust me. I’m a professional.”

 

“...Yes, ma’am.” That was the first time Riko had addressed her properly all night, Yohane realized. She wanted so badly to grab the paddle off of the wall and beat Riko’s perky ass until she was in tears, but she had some priorities. She pushed her index finger past the resistance of Riko’s entrance, and Riko moaned a little bit, then swallowed it. Yohane hardly noticed it; Riko wasn’t the first client who had been ashamed of liking anal, and she certainly wasn’t the last. Yohane wondered if Riko ever experimented with this sort of thing alone, but she didn’t ask for the fear of giving away her intentions. Instead, she wriggled another finger in. That time, Riko moaned unabashedly, her cock twitching beneath her. “Hah...oh, wow, th-this is pretty nice, I guess...maybe you’re right about this-this whole ‘making it feel better’ thing...”

 

Yohane resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, instead just sliding another finger into Riko’s tight passage. Already, a thread of pre-come was making its way from Riko’s dick to the floor. If Yohane wasn’t mistaken, Riko was even pushing her ass back onto her fingers. Yoshiko pulled all three of her digits away and Riko sighed, hanging her head. Yohane drizzled lube over both of her hands, using one to finger Riko again and the other to lube up her shaft. That was one thing she had discovered over the years: there was never enough lube.  _ Wetter is better, _ she had heard from somewhere or another...

 

Yoshiko fingered Riko some more until she began to loosen up a little bit, relaxing her muscles and steadying her breaths. Yohane pulled away for a second time, rising up on her knees and grabbing hold of her shaft. “Ready to get started?” 

 

“Oh, yes. Definitely.”

 

_ This is going to be fantastic. _ Yohane lined the toy up with Riko’s entrance and pushed in with one thrust, causing Riko to let out a choked scream. Before Riko could say a word, Yoshiko was grabbing her hair and pulling her up, pressing her lips to her ear. “Now, you listen to me, little demon, and you listen close. As soon as you walked into this room, you gave up the right to make your own decisions. I decide what goes where,  _ when _ and  _ how. _ If you think you’re going to boss me around, you’ve got another thing coming. I suggest you loosen up a little bit, or else this is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

 

Surprisingly, Riko relaxed in her arms almost immediately, although reluctantly. “Y-yes, Yohane-sama...thank you. And I-I’m sorry for-for-”

 

Yoshiko withdrew and slammed back in, causing Riko to nearly collapse onto the floor. Yohane made sure to hold her up by her hair. Riko was shrieking wonderfully, a cross between wordless shouts and half-coherent pleas for more. “I didn’t know you were such a buttslut, little demon,” Yohane taunted, continuing with slow, hard thrusts.

 

A  _ slap _ rang through the room as Yoshiko smacked Riko’s ass playfully. Right after, Riko cried out, “One, ma’am!”

 

“Ooh! Nice catch,” Yohane purred.

 

“Thank you, Yohane-sama,” Riko said. She sounded a little too satisfied with herself, but Yohane supposed she had the right. Yohane sped up as a bit of a reward, then delivered another smack, relishing the sound of her hand hitting Riko’s perky ass. “Two, ma’am!”

 

Looking at Riko with that view, Yoshiko kind of wished she had a leash and collar she could put Riko in, so she could yank her backwards with that instead. However, she liked tugging at Riko’s hair as well, watching her grimace in mixed pain and pleasure. Yoshiko laid on another slap, and Riko counted obediently, her voice trembling just a little. “That feels quite nice, doesn’t it, little demon? Do you want me to go harder?”

 

“Yes, harder,” Riko said, a toothy, horny grin crossing her face. “Please, Yohane-sama, fuck your little demon harder...”

 

_ Ah...that’s so cute, _ Yoshiko thought fondly. She released Riko’s hair, but Riko stayed upright, although wobbling on her arms. Gripping Riko’s fleshy, pink ass, Yohane rose up a little more and hunched over Riko, almost mounting her. In that position, she started to move in and out relentlessly, ignoring the pang in her groin when Riko began to pound the floor with her fists. Riko’s arms finally gave out beneath her, giving Yohane the opportunity to move deeper inside of her. Riko kept her fists clenched tight, trying (and failing) to hold in her groans of pleasure.

 

Yoshiko leaned in even more, so that her back was against Riko’s. She grabbed Riko’s hair with one hand, pulling her backwards and exposing her neck. Yohane left a little love bite. If she was lucky, she’d see it on Monday when they went back to work. The idea drove her mad with ecstasy, and she was soon peppering kisses all over the column of Riko’s neck. Yoshiko grabbed Riko’s breasts, then twisted her nipples experimentally, trying to watch her face as much as she could. Riko let out a croaked yelp, pushing her hips back onto Yoshiko’s forcefully. Riko kept breathlessly begging for more, even as Yoshiko pounded her ass with as much intensity as she could muster. 

 

In fact, the movements of her hips were quite taxing. It had been a while since she had used a strap-on, let alone with that kind of power behind it. As pleased as she was with Riko’s lovely little squeaks and other assorted noises, she wasn’t sure she could keep going for much longer. After a couple more thrusts, she pulled out without warning, and Riko collapsed to the floor, trembling and panting. She weakly reached behind her, and Yoshiko groaned under her breath. It took everything in her not to take off the harness and force Riko’s face between her legs, she was so soaked. 

 

Yoshiko grabbed Riko’s arm and pulled her up, then sat on the floor with her legs splayed in a v-shape. “Come here. If you want more, then take it for yourself,” Yohane commanded. Riko crawled over to her, situating herself in Yoshiko’s lap. They were face to face, then. Yohane had assumed Riko wouldn’t be facing her; somehow, a position like that was frighteningly intimate. Yohane didn’t deny her, though. When Riko tried to blindly line herself up with the dildo, Yoshiko assisted her, helping her ease it in.

 

Once it was inside of her, though, Riko didn’t need any help. She started slowly at first, readjusting to the feel of her passage wrapping around the thick shaft. Her cock bobbed between them, a bead of pre-come sliding down its side. “Thank you, Yohane-sama,” she whispered, her voice breaking. Yoshiko loved it when her subs sounded so absolutely broken, so drunk off of lust that they could hardly speak. Yohane decided to reward such behavior by placing her hands on Riko’s hips, thrusting upwards as much as her exhaustion would allow. 

 

Riko wrapped her arms around Yoshiko, but Yohane quickly growled into her ear, “Don’t get too comfortable. I only move if you move. You’re going to have to work for it if you want to come tonight.”

 

Of course, Yohane was just lazy, but Riko didn’t have to know that. Riko complied, starting to ride faster and still clutching onto Yohane. Something about the closeness of their position made Yohane’s heart race, a feeling that she hated to love. Yoshiko snaked one of her hands around the back of Riko’s heated body, reeling her in by pushing her back. Hot puffs of Riko’s breath tickled Yoshiko’s ears, cheeks and neck. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t get some kind of gratification, as much as she enjoyed fucking Riko’s tight little ass. 

 

Yohane tried to push upwards harder, and with one thrust, she felt it: the base of the strap-on pushing against her clit. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make her sigh happily. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t even be able to get off from it.  _ I can always use her for that later, _ Yohane thought, but Riko seemed pretty beat already. However, she kept riding, grunting each time the shaft was in to the hilt.

 

Then, Riko took Yohane by surprise, big-time. “Yohane-sama...may I-may I ask you to kiss me?”

 

Their position had already filled Yoshiko with apprehension, but that was something else. Yoshiko had never, ever,  _ ever _ kissed one of her clients on the mouth, not even a little peck. Usually, even if they asked, Yohane would reject them off of the bat...but how could she do that to Riko? She had been a wreck all week, either on the verge of a nervous breakdown or not there at all. Yohane looked at her face, with her eyes obscured by the blindfold and her lips pink and bitten. It was twisted up in pleasure, dusted with an aroused blush. Yohane secretly despised that kind of pleasure, the kind that was obviously sought only to cover up the pain, but Riko needed somebody. Why couldn’t she spare a little kiss?

 

Yohane trailed the hand on Riko’s back up to the back of her head, pulling her close. Their lips met, and Riko moaned softly, so girlish and weak that Yoshiko had no choice but to kiss her deeper. Yohane’s tongue fearlessly began to explore Riko’s mouth, and Riko moaned, bouncing faster on the faux shaft. Her legs lifted and wrapped around Yoshiko’s waist, and Yohane felt the heat of Riko’s dick between them. Riko tasted lovely, and she was such a good kisser, something that Yohane hadn’t expected. When they pulled away, a string of saliva kept them locked together before it broke on Riko’s end. With a slow swipe of her tongue, she swallowed it. 

 

She was quite obviously trying to seduce Yohane, trying to get the upper hand, but that would not be allowed. Sore hips be damned, Yohane wrapped her arms around Riko and started to pound away, not caring about Riko’s strangled whines. Yohane was going soft, and she hated it. That kiss was a moment of weakness. Grinding her teeth, she growled, “I never knew my little demon was such a whore. You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?”

 

Riko didn’t seem to mind the sudden change of demeanor; if Yoshiko wasn’t mistaken, she felt Riko’s cock twitch against her stomach. “Yes, Yohane-sama,” Riko replied, almost sheepishly. “I...I’m a whore...”

 

That admission set Yohane off. She flipped Riko on her back, holding her legs up. “Stroke that cock for me, but don’t you  _ dare _ come before I tell you to,” Yoshiko commanded. Before Riko could even reply, Yohane was pounding away at her again, fueled by the wet slapping noises beneath her. Riko weakly began to pump her erection in her fist, mouth open in a silent scream. Yohane almost didn’t want to look at her, she was so ashamed by that flash of sympathy she had shown. And what was with that, anyway? Riko had came to be punished, she said so herself, and yet...she sought something so intimate?

 

Yoshiko pushed it all out of her head, digging her nails into Riko’s ankles and thrusting as hard as she could manage. “Please,” Riko sobbed, squeezing her cock in her hand. “Please let me come, ma’am, I-I need it, I need it!”

 

“Go ahead,” Yohane said. It only took a few more strokes for Riko to tense up and let out one last ragged, breath-deprived moan of Yohane’s name. Yohane thrusted all of the way inside, then slowed her pace to hard, spaced-out strokes. Riko covered herself in her own come, gripping her cock and twitching. Yoshiko watched her intently, despite the rapid stream of thoughts going through her mind. Once Riko finished, Yohane immediately eased herself backwards, taking off the harness as she spoke. “Good job today, little demon. Same deal as last week, don’t take off the blindfold until I-”

 

“W-wait, Yohane-sama,” Riko said. Yohane could see the hint of an eyebrow wrinkle, even above the blindfold. “Don’t you want me to...um, for you...”

 

_ Yes, yes, yes, eat me out, finger me, let me ride you until I’m coming on your dick non-stop and- _ “If I wanted that, I would have asked for it,” Yohane said through clenched teeth. “Now, do you know the rules, or not?”

 

“I-I...” Riko seemed thrown for a loop at Yohane’s sudden aggression. Yoshiko felt bad, but she didn’t know what else to do. Subs weren’t supposed to  _ get _ to her like that. Especially not  _ Riko. _ “Yes, I do, ma’am.”

 

“Great.”

 

Yoshiko left the room, with one last remorseful glance at Riko’s sullen face.

* * *

“Uh, Y-Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“What, Ruby?”

 

“Is it just me or...is Sakurauchi-san limping?”

 

“No. It’s just your imagination.”

 

“Are you sure? Because it  _ really _ seems like-”

 

“Ruby. Imagination.”

 

“Uh, right...y-you’re probably right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thursday night outing threatens to ruin everything.

Despite her limp, Riko was back to work on Monday, but really, she hardly seemed to be there at all. Gone was the nervous, shifty Riko that had appeared the week before; instead of only periodically spacing out, Riko was almost constantly floating in and out of commission. One day, Ruby tried to turn in a printed-out report, only to beg Yoshiko to do it because of how scary Riko was when she was burned out.

 

Yohane tried to brush it off, but by the time Thursday came, she was starting to get a little worried. The second time Ruby made her turn in work was the moment Yohane’s resolve broke. As much as she wanted to keep her distance, she was getting seriously creeped out at Riko’s behavior. _It doesn’t count as getting too involved with a sub if she doesn’t_ know _she’s your sub,_ Yohane thought, trying to comfort herself. She took Ruby’s papers and went up to Riko’s cracked office door, then knocked softly. Only a little grunt of acknowledgement came out, so Yohane steeled herself and opened the door all of the way.

 

“Good afternoon, Sakurauchi-san,” Yoshiko said, trying not to put too much sympathy into her voice for fear of upsetting Riko further. “Ruby asked me to bring this to you.”

 

Riko’s eyes were on her screen, and she slowly extended her hand, not even looking up. Yoshiko scratched the back of her neck, then shuffled forward and put the thin stack of papers in Riko’s hand. “Thanks,” Riko mumbled. The glassy look in her eyes scared Yohane beyond belief. Yohane watched her for a second, her throat tightening. Just as Yoshiko was about to murmur an excuse and back out, Riko looked up. Her eyes were blank, emotionless...numb. “Tsushima-san. You, Kurosawa-san, and Kunikida-san from finances sometimes go out for drinks after hours, do you not?”

 

The question came out of left field, but Yoshiko nodded dumbly. It had been a while, but her, Ruby, and Hanamaru would sometimes go get some dinner and drinks after a particularly hard day. Of course, never on Fridays. “Yes, that’s true.”

 

“I see. Well, I’d like to come with you all the next time...if you all conduct yourselves appropriately.” Her tone was commandeering, and yet timid.

 

Yoshiko gave a little smile to calm her nerves, and Riko noticeably relaxed. See, that was how Yoshiko could spot a sub. So much of their body language, their words, depended on others. No matter how subtle, it was what made a sub a sub. “I don’t know when the next time will be, but you’ve got an open invitation. And trust me, we know how to handle a couple of mugs.” Riko nodded slowly, but she seemed kind of unsatisfied with the answer. Yoshiko cleared her throat, then mumbled, “We won’t be going out tonight, but...we can go out. I mean, just, like, me and you.”

 

Riko sniffed a little bit, averting her eyes. Yoshiko felt like her heart was tightening, but she didn’t know why. Then, when Riko spoke again, the pressure flew away. “Sure. Tonight, then?”

 

Yohane had no idea what the hell she was doing. She was supposed to be turning in papers, not putting herself in moral jeopardy. However, she couldn’t help it. Riko’s dead-fish eyes and cloudy demeanor was harming everybody. Yohane didn’t really _care,_ but if she could fix it by getting a couple of drinks and giving Riko some company, why not? It wouldn’t hurt. “Yeah. Tonight. I clock out at nine today, since I came in so late-”

 

“Leave at seven with me. I’ll make sure you get paid for the hours,” Riko said. Yoshiko’s eyes went wide. Damn, she really _was_ rolling with the boss. Nice. “And tell Kurosawa-san I said thank you, but to ease up on the pink paper and stickers, please.”

 

Riko laughed breathlessly, and Yoshiko nodded with a little smile. Riko seemed to be feeling a little better, but Yoshiko would just have to see what happened at the bar.

* * *

As soon as they got there, Riko was throwing back shots like they were water. Yoshiko almost made a little remark about how Riko talked about acting “appropriately”, but she didn’t want to ruin the vibe. Riko was getting sort of chatty, actually. It wasn’t “ramble-y drunk” chatty, but she spoke more casually than Yoshiko had ever seen her before. Yoshiko was usually the one dominating conversations, so it was a nice change of pace. Yohane was too enamored with her to reply, but Riko made enough conversation for the both of them. Work, life, friends, politics...Riko had something to say about it all.

 

“...but she’s a hard worker, y’know? God, Dia calls me all the time, I’m serious, _all_ the time, and she goes, ‘how’s my little sister doing’, and I’m like ‘really good’, because I know Ruby’s trying her best. But holy shit, as hard as she tries, that girl can’t talk in a meeting to save her life...”

 

Yoshiko watched Riko gesture with her hands and grow more and more animated as the night went on. By the time ten o’clock rolled around, Yoshiko didn’t know if Riko was going to make it to the next morning, she was so wasted. Eventually, the bartender just stopped serving her, but Riko didn’t even notice. “Say, Sakurauchi-san-”

 

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to call me _that_ name,” Riko said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. Then, she froze, like a deer in headlights. “I mean...we’re friends, right? And we’re just out for a drink, so...”

 

 _We’re friends?_ Yohane wanted to deny it, but then she thought about Riko’s blank stares, her scary lack of presence... “Yeah, that’s right.”

 

“So just call me Riko-chan, then...is that okay with you, Yoshiko?”

 

Yoshiko liked the sound of her name rolling off of Riko’s tongue, bare of any honorific. Riko leaned in a little bit, and Yoshiko could smell the sweet liquor on her breath. Yohane wanted to kiss her. As much as it hurt to admit, she really wanted to lean in and press her lips to Riko’s, even if just for a second...Yoshiko shook her head a little bit and pointed her eyes to the scratched oak of the bartop. That was the liquor speaking, she was sure of it. “Alright...Riko-chan. But it’s back to Sakurauchi-san when we go back to work, okay?” _Or when you sober up..._

 

“Can I give you a nickname?” That seemed to be a little off-topic, but Yohane nodded. The night was getting weirder and weirder, but Riko was happy... “Yocchan?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Yoshiko said, flustered. Then, she gave a little glance up at Riko’s golden eyes. They were searching for something. For what, Yoshiko couldn’t tell. “Lily.”

 

“Lily? That’s me?” Yoshiko nodded again. “Mm. Alright. I can take that.”

 

Riko looked down at her empty glass, and Yohane wondered if she would complain about not being served anymore, but she simply gave a one-shouldered shrug and went back to talking about how she hated dogs. For about another hour, Yoshiko let Riko ramble, before she finally said, “Lily, maybe we should hit the road...”

 

Surprisingly, Riko complied, pulling some money out of her purse and throwing it on the counter. Yohane reached into her own wallet, but then Riko waved her hand. “That’s enough for both of us.”

 

Yohane blushed and mumbled her thanks, but her bashfulness faded when Riko tried to get off of her stool and nearly fell over. “Sakurauchi-san!”

 

“Call me...woah,” Riko said, cradling her head and steadying herself on the counter. Yoshiko wrapped an arm around her waist, sighing. She felt it; the night was going to go south, quickly. “Alright. I’ve got it, I’m fine. But anyway, call me Lily. You made up the name, right?”

 

Riko was so warm, and when she pressed more of her weight into Yoshiko’s side, Yoshiko felt dizzy with elation. Yoshiko didn’t reply, instead deciding to walk out of the bar into the crisp night air. The warmth of day still lingered, but the moon was beginning to bring a chill. They stumbled over to the bus stop, with Yoshiko still holding Riko tight against her. They stood there in silence; although Yohane was confused by Riko’s sudden lack of conversation, she needed a little bit of time to collect her thoughts.

 

Then, Riko spoke. Slurred, but soft. “Yocchan...you act just like her, sometimes. Maybe that’s why I wanted...why I wanted to go somewhere with you so badly. Because I adored her...and I see her in you.” Yohane tensed up, automatically thinking to Friday nights at the BDSM club. Could Riko somehow sense that she was that same dominant from the club? However, when Riko spoke again, Yoshiko was proved wrong. “So childish...but so caring. Although you show it a little less, I can feel it.” No, she definitely wasn’t talking about Yohane, the fallen angel. Who the hell _was_ she talking about then? The girl in the flip-flops that came to the office? Before Yoshiko could ponder it more, she felt Riko’s hand on her chin, turning her face. “I wonder if you kiss like her, too.”

 

Yoshiko’s eyebrows shot up, but she had no time to think about Riko’s words. Next thing she knew, Riko’s liquor-tainted lips hit hers, and they were kissing, right beneath the sign of the bus stop. Yoshiko didn’t shut her eyes, unable to relax in Riko’s grasp. The waxy orange of the streetlight gave Riko a halo of sorts; perhaps Yoshiko couldn’t close her eyes because she didn’t want to, because she wanted to stare at Riko until she went blind, even as their tongues danced and Riko’s hand cupped her butt selfishly.

 

Yohane thought back to their kiss at the club on the previous Friday, and came to the conclusion that that kiss was totally different from the one they shared at the bus stop. Something about their second was so much more raw, more passionate, more emotional. Not only that, but unlike the last time, Yoshiko found herself not wanting to pull away. Riko tasted sweet and her touch warmed up Yohane’s entire body. Yoshiko felt...caught. Even if Yoshiko knew that Riko was hurt, that Riko was trying to _replace_ someone and that Yoshiko was nothing but a copy, Yoshiko wanted to kiss her forever.

 

However, Riko herself pulled away seconds later. The remorseful look on her face made Yoshiko almost numb with dissatisfaction; in fact, she felt like she could fall over at any second. Riko stared at Yoshiko, her pink, kiss-swollen lips quivering from the oncoming barrage of tears. “Do I?” Yoshiko felt like her own voice was alien. Fuck, she was so drunk, and she wanted to cry too, and she was making mistake after mistake after stupid mistake― “Do I kiss like her? Huh?”

 

Riko’s reaction told Yoshiko how bitter her tone was. Without realizing it, Yoshiko had slipped back into that part of her that hid. Behind her fallen angel persona, behind bitterness, she hid, telling herself over and over again that emotions only lead to pain. And she was right. There they both were, standing there and crying over a fucking kiss. Yoshiko was angry. Angry that she let herself open up like that, angry that Riko only saw her as a replacement.

 

“I...I’m sorry. That was careless of me.” Despite the drawling, sleepy quality of her voice, Yoshiko could hear the voice of Riko Sakurauchi, office powerhouse and professional bitch. Riko was still crying, and Yoshiko found it funny how _happy_ she was just a couple of minutes before. _Looks like we’re both the “emotional” type of drunk, huh? Or maybe we’re just emotional wrecks all of the time._ “Forgive me, Tsushima-san.”

  
The bus pulled up, and they stepped on in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn that's sad


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko and Riko find out more about each other than they wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna hurt

Riko didn’t come into work the next day.

 

Yohane wasn’t particularly surprised. Not only because Riko probably had a killer hangover, but because it was obviously in Riko’s best interest to hide behind her own walls by herself for a while. The thought made Yoshiko glad; as much as she despised Riko’s spacey, lethargic state, the idea of Riko being so open with her was worse. When people get friendly with you like that, they expect something in returnーnothing could make Yoshiko think differently, especially when she was so afraid of giving her emotions to others so easily.

 

Another thing happened on Friday during work; the girl in the shorts and flip-flops came in again, donning a backwards snapback and another pair of shorts and flip-flops. Once again, she asked Yoshiko where Riko was, but her face was a lot more somber, a lot more...tearful. Once she figured out that Riko wasn’t there, she ducked out, holding her head low like a scolded puppy.  _ That  _ has _ to be the girl that Riko was talking about, _ Yoshiko thought, shielding her realizations from Ruby.  _ I wonder why they broke up? And if they  _ did _ break up, then why did the girl come back the first time? _

 

When Yoshiko walked into the club on Friday night, she was informed by Hinoka that the same client was back again. Of course, Yoshiko was nonplussed; in fact, she was quite content. Riko needed an outlet and Yohane needed a distraction, even if that distraction came in the form of the problem itself. Yoshiko decided to throw herself into her fallen angel persona and detach herself as much as possible.

 

Yohane got dressed and prepared to walk into their room, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called. “Yohane-sama,” Hinoka said. Yohane exhaled softly, happilyーbeing addressed like that helped her get into character. Yohane turned around to see Hinoka running towards her with a clipboard under her arm. “I almost forgot to tell you! That client of yours updated her chart. Please, take a look.”

 

Hinoka extended the clipboard to Yoshiko, who furrowed her brow and looked over it. At first, everything seemed normal...but when Yoshiko looked closer, she noticed two things. For one, Riko’s “on a scale of one to ten” pain threshold had been changed from eleven to twenty.

 

Secondly, the word “punished” had been underlined.

* * *

Riko was as polite as ever when Yoshiko walked in, listening intently as Yohane repeated her rules. Yoshiko looked down at Riko after she finished, a bit disappointed by her lack of bite. Even an unintentional slip-up would have been fine, but Riko was in perfect form. “So, little demon...I noticed you made a couple of changes to your tastes?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Yohane felt a tug at her heartstrings. As hard as she had tried to separate herself from those feelings for Riko, it was hard. She knew very well that people used such pain to cope with emotional issues, but knowing why (to some extent) was troubling to Yoshiko. Was Riko punishing herself for the kiss, or because of whoever that girl was that she had been talking about? Yohane shook her head a little bit, trying to get out of her own mind.  _ Focus. She wants you to take charge right now. _

 

“Sounds good to me. Looks like you’re finally ready to be broken,” Yohane hissed. She yanked Riko up by her hair, and Riko stumbled to her feet, grimacing in pain. As always, Yoshiko took the cuffs off, then led Riko to the wall.

 

Thankfully, Riko finally spoke. “Yohane-sama, why do you ask the desk worker to put cuffs on me if you just take them off?”

 

Finally, a rule break. Although small, and technically more of a bad move than a rule break, it was a rule break in Yohane’s eyes. At least Riko’s spirits weren’t completely busted. “I hate stupid questions,” Yohane replied bluntly. Riko murmured an apology under her breath, but Yoshiko pulled her backwards by her hair and wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing tighter than she had the first time. “Speak up, bitch!”

 

“I’m sorry, Yohane-sama!” Her voice was slightly strangled, and the sound of it made Yoshiko twitch.

 

Yohane sneered, then threw her back against the wall. “Spread your legs and place your hands on it.” Riko complied. Once Yoshiko saw that she was obediently pressed against the wall, she nodded and walked across the room to her wall of toys. She looked at the paddle for a moment, but then thought back to the changes in Riko’s chart and grabbed the whip. If she knew one thing, she knew that a whip could have the most stubborn slut in tears within seconds. Not only that, but there was something therapeutic about feeling it in her hand and hearing the whistle as it flew through the air...that is, if she could hear it over her sub’s cries of pain. She fiddled with the whip a little, then said, “How many lashes, little demon?”

 

“Uh...um...” The question obviously threw Riko for a loop. Just as Yohane was about to scold Riko for hesitating (another rule break), Riko said, “F-fifteen...?”

 

_ Thirty it is. _

 

For a second, Yohane thought to remind Riko to count, but...well, that wasn’t her job, now, was it? She had informed Riko of the rules more than once. She twirled the whip in her hand, looking at the smooth skin of Riko’s back with hungry eyes. Once again, Yoshiko was reminded of how much she could do with Riko, how much she could  _ get away with. _ However, she raised the whip, and with a lick of her lips, brought it down onto Riko’s back, resulting in a shriek that echoed in the room. It left a lovely red streak on her back, but Yohane was hardly sated. Her arm twitched, ready to let loose on Riko’s back until she couldn’t stand. 

 

But then, she remembered her rule. Riko hadn’t counted. Yohane pressed herself against Riko’s back, gripping her dick in a way that was much too rough to be pleasurable. “Didn’t I tell you to  _ count, _ little demon? I didn’t hear anything from you except your stupid little scream.”

 

“A-ah, one-”

 

Yohane let out a barking laugh, then squeezed harder. Riko let out a cross between a groan and a gasp, clawing at the wall. “Do you take me as a fucking joke?”

 

“No, no, ma’am, I-”

 

“Thirty lashes. If you mess up one more time, we’re going to forty.”

 

Yohane waited for Riko to say “but I said fifteen!” or something equally worthy of punishment, but Riko just mumbled her assent and braced herself against the wall. A bit disappointing, but irrelevant; Yohane would have her fun, anyway. She stepped back and released Riko’s cock (which got her a sigh of relief). A bit of pre-come had dripped onto her hand, which she licked up curiously. Fuck, Riko tasted good. Yoshiko felt that familiar urge to just ask Riko to fuck her, but she could always have her fun later.  _ Maybe tonight’s the night, _ she thought. There were condoms in the room, of course, so she could just slap one on and take a ride.

 

However, first things first, she had to finish Riko’s punishment. She grabbed a handful of Riko’s plump ass, just because she could, then released. Once more, she stepped back, raising the whip and whipping Riko again. Riko let out the same noise she did before, but that time, it was followed by a “one”. Yohane nodded, licking her lips. Her heart was racing. Such a feeling was so feral, the feeling that she got when Riko screamed, when she saw the red mark right next to the one she had made before.

 

As she looked closer, she noticed something. It kind of looked like a lowercase “Y”, if she tilted her head the right way. A “Y”, for Yohane, on Riko’s body...as if she had been owned.

 

The thought made Yohane’s gut wrench. She always thought of her subs as “hers”, while they were in a scene, but something about Riko being “hers” brought her feelings that she didn’t want. All along, she had been trying to tear herself away, but seeing those marks showed her a frightening reality: she wouldn’t be able to tear herself away.

 

She was falling in love.

 

That was why the kiss made her angry, that was why she didn’t tell Hinoka to cancel their appointment, that was why she couldn’t fucking stop herself from trying to be there for Riko. She was in love with someone who was still hung up on their ex, who had to resort to going to swanky BDSM clubs to find a replacement.

 

It pissed her off. Why couldn’t she let go of those stupid feelings of hers? They’d been doing nothing but holding her back. She could barely function, all because of feelings that would never be returned. She tightened her hand around the handle of the whip, trying to stop herself from crying. She whipped Riko again, then again, then again, not even listening to the cries of pain or the shaky counts. The lashes grew more frequent, until Riko didn’t even have  _ time _ to count. Her once smooth back had become a canvas of red welts. The “Y” was long gone, covered up by tons of other anger-induced strikes.

 

Yoshiko had just barely managed to keep count; when she did her thirtieth blow, she let the whip drop the floor with a silent thud from the carpet, watching as Riko collapsed to the floor with it. Riko was letting out full-blown sobs by then, but Yoshiko could tell that they hadn’t been caused by pain. The fury in Yohane’s veins trickled out of her as she saw Riko curling into herself, shaking and rambling to herself through the tears. All Yoshiko could understand was one thing: over and over again, Riko was yelling “red”, their safe word. Yoshiko almost called out her name, but she knew she couldn’t give herself away.

 

Ignoring her anger, ignoring the confusion, and most of all, ignoring the throbbing between her legs, Yohane kneeled next to Riko and pulled her into her arms. Even with the blindfold on, Riko easily adjusted, wrapping her own arms around Yoshiko and sobbing into her neck. Yoshiko wasn’t all that strong, but she managed to lift Riko onto the bed, pulling her even closer. “Easy does it, little demon. It’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. She almost seemed to be hyperventilating, but she soon got a grip on herself enough to say, “Chika-chan, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I...I failed you. It’s all my fault. Just come back, please!”

 

_ That must be the name of the girl that came to the office, _ Yoshiko thought, but it was really the least of her concerns. She reached over to the desk next to the bed and grabbed the phone, dialing the number to the front desk. Riko wasn’t bleeding, but Yoshiko knew that the welts hurt like a bitch; although aftercare was usually left to the staff, Yohane felt a certain responsibility. “Hinoka? Hey, it’s Yohane. I’m gonna need some soothing gel and a bottle of water...and tissues.”

 

“A-are you sure, Yohane-sama? I usually take care of that-”

 

“Yeah, I know. I need some more time with her, is all.”

 

“I see...alright. Be there in a jiff.”

 

Yoshiko set the phone down, petting Riko’s hair as they laid in bed. Riko’s sobs had quieted to little whimpers into Yoshiko’s corset. When Hinoka knocked on the door, Yoshiko moved to answer it, but Riko cried out and held her closer. Sighing, Yohane shouted, “Come in!” Hinoka tentatively opened the door, then shuffled over to the bed and handed a tray to Yoshiko that housed a sweating bottle of water, a translucent bottle of gel, and a box of tissues. Yoshiko smiled to show her thanks and Hinoka bowed out, shutting the door behind her. Yohane screwed the cap off of the bottle and held it to Riko’s lips. “Drink,” she commanded.

 

Riko eagerly gulped it down, sitting up a little so she wouldn’t choke. She raised her hand and pushed it away, so Yohane pulled back and grabbed some tissues, dabbing at her eyes and cleaning up her face. Then she sat Riko up all the way and crawled around her back, pouring some soothing gel into her hands. “I’m sorry,” Riko whispered.

 

“Don’t be. That was rough. You did good.” Riko seemed a bit pleased, but she hissed when the gel touched her back, before relaxing. “Sorry about that...but I have to get through this. Do you want to talk?”

 

That was a dangerous question. How would Yoshiko ever tear herself away from those feelings if she learned about Riko’s pain? But then again...would she have been able to pull away regardless? “Chika...” Riko murmured the name, more to herself than anything. She jerked a little bit as Yoshiko pressed into the marks on her back, then took a deep breath and started. “Chika...was my friend. We had known each other since we were little. It was me, her, and another girl named You. We lived near the sea, and Chika...Chika loved to swim.” Yoshiko felt the blood rush away from her face. Something about the way Riko said that last sentence... “You’s father owned a ship, too. By the time we got to high school, You was old enough to man it, so we used to ride a little ways away from the shore, as far as her father would let us. By then, Chika and I had started dating. I...wasn’t really in love with her. I adored her, but I think it was just because we were young, and we were close, y’know?”

 

“Yeah...” Yohane was speechless. Somehow, she knew what was coming, but she didn’t want to believe it.

 

“So one day, You took us out on the ship. And Chika was playing on the rails, so I told her to stop, because she wasn’t being careful. She was sitting on it and letting her legs hang off, and I kept telling her, but then she fell over,” Riko said, her voice growing more and more frantic as she continued. “And I yelled for You, but she-she didn’t hear me, and I was such a fucking coward, I didn’t even jump in to save her! Then she stopped...she stopped trying to swim, and I didn’t see her anymore...”

 

“Slow down,” Yohane said, but it was too late. Riko was already crying into her again, mixed in with screams of anguish. 

 

“I’m such a coward! You came looking for me, saying that she wanted to see Chika’s grave, and all I’ve been doing is ignoring her! I couldn’t even go to work today, because I knew she would come today. It was fifteen years today, but-but I couldn’t even go see her, because I know that Chika hates me, and You hates me, and-”

 

“They don’t hate you,” Yoshiko reassured. So badly, Yohane wanted to look her in the eyes, but all she had was her words. “You were kids, Riko. You made a mistake. Wherever Chika is, I know she doesn’t hate you. And You doesn’t, either. You said she came to see you? Why would she come find you if she hated you? She definitely wouldn’t invite you to go see Chika, if that was the case.”

 

Riko settled in Yoshiko’s arms again, still crying softly. Yoshiko kept stroking her hair, pushing everything out of her mind and focusing on making Riko feel better...but then, the cries stopped. Riko went eerily silent, then slowly pushed off of Yoshiko. Her brow was furrowed, her lips slightly parted but pulled into a frown. “Yohane...Yohane-sama...”

 

“Yes, little demon?”

 

“How did you know my name?”

 

Everything stopped. The room went silent. Both of them knew that there was a strict confidentiality policy with the company. Riko didn’t know Yoshiko’s name, and Yoshiko wasn’t supposed to know hers.

 

Yohane had fucked up.

 

Before she could craft an excuse, Riko whispered, “‘You were kids, Riko’...yes, you said my name.” She reached up, her fingers brushing against the straps of the blindfold. She lifted it and took it off, then slowly opened her eyes. The moment her eyes met Yoshiko’s, she laughed wryly. “Yeah. Of course. Of-fucking-course.”

 

“Riko. Riko, I-”

 

“I thought I heard it. I thought I heard it in your voice, when I first walked in two weeks ago, but that couldn’t be it, right? No, not you,” Riko babbled, digging her nails into her bare thighs. “And when I kissed you at the bus stop...I was fucking wasted, but I could tell that you didn’t kiss like Chika, you kissed like  _ Yohane. _ And yet I still thought, ‘no, it can’t be’, because I’m just an idiot, right?”

 

“Riko, no, you-”

 

“But...at least you understand now. You understand why I’m so fucked up. It’s because I’m a coward,” Riko said, throwing the blindfold down onto the bed. Yoshiko heard the bitterness in her voice, but somehow, it was more like remorse. “And now, I-I have these feelings for you, but who even  _ knows _ what they mean.”  _ I guess we’re in the same boat, then. _  Somehow, that was oddly comforting. “I don’t know what any of this means, this is such a mess, I...”

 

Riko cradled her head in her hands, cross-legged and a complete wreck. Yoshiko was on the verge of tears herself. From what, she didn’t know. Not only that, but she felt the strongest urge to take Riko into her arms and never let go. “Let’s call it a night,” Yoshiko said simply.

 

“I guess there’s no point in me waiting for you to leave, huh?”

 

“Ha. Yeah. Guess not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko and Riko try to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its here u pervs leave me olone

That next week was pretty much the first week that Yoshiko got all of her work done in a timely fashion, but that was only so that she wouldn’t have to face Riko to ask for an extension. Not that she saw Riko at all; Riko went into her office early and left late, and if she came out for anything, Yoshiko surely didn’t see her. That was good for Yoshiko, really. She needed time to think about...well, a lot.

 

First of all, her feelings for Riko. Part of her felt like they were only generated through lust, or perhaps sympathy, but something else told her that it wasn’t just that. Yoshiko sat at her desk plucking through emails and recalling meetings, but she also kept her mind on all of the moments she had seen Riko. Had she even felt anything? But, then again, she had hardly known Riko before they met at the club. Love isn’t always at first sight.

 

And of course, she had to consider Riko’s feelings for her. Once again, Yoshiko wasn’t sure if they came from their heated trysts at the club or just the need to have somebody. But even if Riko really _did_ love her, the fact that she had lied about her true identity may have ruined any chance at a relationship that they may have had anyway. Yoshiko groaned inwardly and glanced over at Ruby, who was innocently tapping away at her keyboard while humming the song of some stupid idol group. Oh, what Yoshiko would give to be so careless.

* * *

Friday rolled around. All week, Yoshiko had been wondering what would happen at the club. She doubted Riko would come, but for some reason, the idea of playing the dom to just any old submissive nearly made Yoshiko wretch with disgust. But then again, she had been feeling nauseous the whole week, like doom was just lingering over her. By the time the end of her shift came, she was still unsure of what to do.

 

Just as she was about to buckle down and go anyway, if only for the sake of an outlet, she heard the phone on her desk ringing. She picked it up, her brow furrowed in curiosity. Ruby glanced over at her, trying not to make it obvious that she was eavesdropping. “Hello?”

 

“Tsushima-san, I’d like to see you in my office. It’s about a...personal affair.” Riko’s voice came through the phone as stoic as ever, but Yoshiko could hear the nervous titter beneath it. Had it been there all along, and she had just never noticed?

 

“Alright. I’ll be there in a second,” Yoshiko replied. She put the phone down, biting her lip nervously. Ruby gave her a worried look as she stood, but said nothing but a mumbled “good luck”. Yoshiko walked down the hall to Riko’s office, not even knocking before she entered. She shut the door silently behind her, but didn’t move any closer, leaning against it. “What’s up?”

 

Riko drummed her fingers on her desk, then said, “So. It’s Friday. I assume you’re...going to the club.”

 

Yohane had decided that she would, no matter who her client was, but somehow...looking at Riko’s face made her wonder. “I’m not quite sure. There’s a lot to consider,” she said, adding the last part on hastily.

 

“Indeed.” Riko paused, then sighed. “Look, we need to talk, bottom line. If you don’t mind, maybe you should come over this evening instead of going to the club. I’ve been thinking a lot, and...”

 

When Riko trailed off and fell silent, Yoshiko picked up the slack, giving a curt nod. “I have, too. This isn’t the place to talk, though. Email me your address, and I’ll be over later today.”

 

The air grew a little stiff, so Yoshiko mumbled her goodbyes and slipped back out of the door, walking back to her cubicle feeling a little lighter. That night, she would sort everything out, including her own feelings. She didn’t know where her and Riko were going to go, but she promised herself she’d leave satisfied no matter the outcome.

 

Somehow, though...she felt like there was a lot that she wanted.

* * *

Contrary to what Yohane would have believed, Riko lived in a rather humble, one-bedroom apartment. It was scarcely furnished; just a couch and a worn recliner in the living room, and a table with three chairs in the area that Yoshiko supposed was meant to serve as a dining room. There were no pictures anywhere, but there were tons of papers of sheet music next to the baby piano in the corner of the living room.

 

“Have a seat,” Riko said, easing herself onto the couch. Yoshiko had been standing by the front door and gaping at the apartment, but she sat next to Riko anyway. Yohane had waited two hours after leaving work to come over, pacing around her own apartment and worrying herself to death. They were both still in their work clothes, although Riko had loosened a couple of buttons on her blouse and had removed her stockings. “Want a drink?”

 

“No, thanks.”

 

Riko nodded, licking her lips. “I-I suppose I’ll just lay my cards on the table,” Riko said, crossing her legs and looking out of the window. Yohane nodded even though Riko couldn’t see it, holding her breath. “First of all, I want to make it clear that I’m not angry at you for keeping your identity a secret. I’m sure you had your reasons. Not only that, but it probably would have only made a bad situation worse, if you had told me any earlier. Now, for my main point. When I went to the club, I-I didn’t know what I was looking for. Well, I knew I was looking for some means of escape, but I didn’t know how exactly I planned on achieving it. Then, just as I was filling out the form for you, I realized that I...I wanted to be punished. And you gave me that, no matter how pleasurable it was. But I still felt so damn guilty. So I went back again, except...even though I wanted to be punished, I felt so lonely. It was a moment of weakness. I wanted to be so close to you, who I had considered a stranger...it made me sick. Even after that, I still wasn’t satisfied. That’s why I invited you out for drinks. I needed someone. I’m sorry for doing that to you. It was selfish.”

 

There it was. “I needed someone”. Those words made Yohane’s stomach twist. She truly wasn’t anything but an outlet for Riko. She had wanted to deny it so bad, but... _What else did I expect, anyway?_ “I see,” she choked out, trying to force her tears away. “Well, that’s fine, I-”

 

“Wait. I’m not done,” Riko said. She finally turned to meet Yoshiko’s eyes. Yoshiko saw the same fierceness that she did during office hours, but somehow, it was more passionate than furious. “There’s a lot...there’s a lot that I need to get past to become a better person. But, I-I think I want to do it for you. The feelings I have...about Chika, about you, about myself...I know. It’s a lot. But I-I think that being with you...would make me happy. And I know I’m asking for a lot...but please. Let me try.”

 

By then, Riko’s voice was trembling, her face flushed and worried. Yoshiko tentatively reached forward, grabbing Riko’s hands. “I’m still unsure about a lot,” she admitted. Just the warmth of Riko’s hands made her heart race faster. She didn’t know if that feeling was love, but she knew that she was tired of denying how good Riko made her feel, no matter how scared the circumstances made her. She was deathly afraid of being hurt, of hurting Riko, but she didn’t want to care anymore. “But I think I want to try, too. I want to try and make you happy...both of us. You don’t have to get past Chika on your own. I’ll stop working at the club, too.”

 

Riko let out a breathy laugh, smiling at Yohane and squeezing her hands. “Then let’s take it slow?”

 

“Yeah. Nice and slow,” Yoshiko said. She didn’t mind waiting for Riko to be ready to expand their relationship, and she knew that moving too fast would do nothing but open wounds for the both of them.

 

However, it seemed like Riko didn’t mind taking it fast in...other places. She leaned in to Yoshiko, unclasping their hands so that she could place them on Yoshiko’s hips. “But, I...I think I’m used to getting something on Fridays, now,” Riko murmured. “You wouldn’t mind, would you? Is this okay? I want to do things right.”

 

“I...I...” Yoshiko fumbled pointlessly with her words. Riko was almost dizzying in her beauty. Yoshiko was so overwhelmed by it all, by Riko’s feelings for her, by her feelings for Riko, by the warmth in her hands and her stomach and all over. All she could do was nod, and Riko leaned in for a kiss. That was the third time that Yohane had kissed Riko, but it felt like the first. Riko was oh-so gentle. Although gentleness wasn’t something Yoshiko was used to, she had to admit that it felt...nice. Even the way Riko raised her hand and cupped the back of Yohane’s neck was mesmerizing.

 

Yoshiko didn’t mind being at Riko’s mercy, but part of her longed for control. She pulled away and dove for Riko’s neck, relishing Riko’s tiny little gasp. “Mistress,” she whispered.

 

Yohane pulled away, giving Riko a peck on the lips. As much as that name turned her on, she desired something else. “No. Not tonight,” Yoshiko replied. “Instead...call me-”

 

“Yocchan,” Riko said simply, a smile on her face.

 

“Yeah. Call me that, Lily.”

 

They shared a little giggle; those names made Yoshiko a lot happier than they did the first time they were uttered. They met for another kiss, but that time, Riko grew a little bold, unbuttoning Yohane’s black dress shirt and letting it fall from her shoulders. Riko pulled back from their kiss and stared, in awe, and Yoshiko realized it’s the first time Riko was really able to get a good look at her form. “You...are amazing,” Riko said, placing her hands on Yohane’s hips.

 

“I want to see you,” Yoshiko said, trying not to blush from Riko’s compliments. She took off Riko’s shirt; then, aiming to one-up Riko, she tugged down the zipper of Riko’s skirt. Riko pulled it all of the way off and let it fall to the floor, keeping her eyes on Yohane’s as she expose her growing bulge. Yoshiko took her own skirt off, leaving them both in lingerie. Yoshiko wondered if Riko could tell how turned on she was, just from a couple of kisses. “You’re driving me nuts,” Yoshiko moaned. “Fuck. Take those underwear off.”

 

Riko didn’t hesitate, wriggling out of her panties and dropping them right on top of her skirt and blouse. Yoshiko moved a little ways backwards on the couch before leaning down and taking the head of Riko’s cock into her mouth, not sparing a single second. Riko jerked her hips forcefully, causing more of her length to go into Yoshiko’s mouth. Yoshiko took it gracefully, but Riko cried out, “I-I’m sorry! It-it’s just-this is-”

 

Yohane pulled off, smacking her lips. Riko’s pre-come wasn’t the best thing she had ever tasted, but it would do. “Don’t worry,” Yoshiko said. For once, her voice was sincere, not even daring to slip into her Yohane persona. It had been a while since she was able to be so organic with someone, but it was relieving. “Sit back, okay?”

 

Riko relaxed into the arm of the couch, but Yohane felt her body go almost completely slack when she deepthroated the length of her shaft. Yoshiko could take all of Riko’s cock in her mouth quite easily, but Riko was large. Yoshiko had been longing to have Riko inside of her for quite a while, and it seemed like she was finally going to get her wish. However, she didn’t mind doing a little service, too.

 

Riko was enjoying it thoroughly, obviously struggling to keep from bucking into Yoshiko’s mouth again. As much as Yohane wanted Riko to push her head down, sucking so slowly and gently had its appeal. She could feel every pulse of Riko’s shaft, every little twitch. “Y-Yocchan, wait.” That was the last thing Yoshiko had expected to hear, but she pulled away, looking at Riko with concern. Riko must have caught the worried look, because she quickly said, “Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t...want to come like that.”

 

“Oh? Were you already close?” Yohane grinned and wrapped her hand around Riko’s cock, squeezing slightly. Riko keened and bit her lip, which was a wonderful reaction for Yoshiko. She couldn’t help letting a little of her sadistic tendencies slip through, after all. Next, she said, “Do you have any condoms?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Riko said, her eyes on Yohane’s devious hand. “Back in my room, if you’d like me to show you the way.”

 

“What a seductress,” Yoshiko drawled.

 

Riko mumbled something under her breath, then stood and took Yoshiko’s hand. Together, they walked to Riko’s bedroom, losing all of their other clothes along the way. It was just as conservative as her living room; nothing but a bed, a television, a little nightstand, and the dresser. Yoshiko wanted to make a remark about it, but she fell silent when Riko captured her lips, being a little more assertive than before. As they kissed, Riko fumbled with the nightstand to her right, pulling an unopened box out. The idea of Riko having condoms but never using them was unbelievably hilarious to Yohane, but she couldn’t make a comment on that either; Riko stammered, “C-could you put it on f-for me? My hands are really sweaty...I dunno if I can get it out of the package...”

 

With anybody else, Yohane probably would have walked out right then, but nervousness was cute on Riko. Yoshiko grinned and took a condom from the box, then put it back in the nightstand, relishing the frustrated look on Riko’s face. She took the lubricated condom out of the foil, then placed it between her lips, getting a confused look from Riko. She moved down Riko’s body smoothly. Then, she took Riko deep into her throat, effectively rolling the condom onto her stiff cock. Riko made a little noise of amusement (or perhaps, pleasure). “All set, little demon,” Yoshiko teased. “Ready to roll?”

 

“Um, wait. One more thing. I was wondering if...if I could be on top? I know you’re used to being more dominant in situations like these, but...still,” Riko rambled.

 

Yoshiko smiled warmly, a bit less devious than before. “As you wish.” She laid down on her back, and Riko climbed atop her, her cock twitching in the confines of the condom. Riko leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Yoshiko’s neck as she rubbed the tip of her erection to Yoshiko’s dripping wet entrance. “So,” Yohane purred, “you want to fuck me, right?”

 

“No, I-I want to make love to you.”

 

Yoshiko was glad Riko had her face buried in her neck, because she most certainly didn’t want Riko to see her shocked expression. However, it didn’t matter, anyway; that expression turned into one of pleasure when Riko started to push into her. Looking at Riko, Yoshiko hadn’t thought that it’d be such a tight fit, but Riko was pressing quite snugly against Yohane’s walls. “H-hah, gods, Lily,” Yoshiko hissed, quickly attaching to their little nickname.

 

“Y-you’re great, too, Yocchan,” Riko whispered. They didn’t laugh at their use of nicknames that time, far too busy trying to collect themselves. By then, Riko was buried in Yoshiko the hilt, their hips touching. They were fully connected. Despite the obvious intimacy of it all, Yoshiko found herself not wanting to shy away. In fact, she pulled Riko down to her and kissed her deeply. Riko moaned a little bit into Yoshiko’s kiss-swollen lips when she wrapped her long legs around Riko’s waist. When they pulled away for breath, Riko panted, “Can I go? Is this alright?”

 

“It’s too late to turn back, now, anyway.” Yoshiko frowned in faux frustration.

 

“Don’t say that! I mean it! We can stop right now if you’re uncomfortable,” Riko said, her voice soft but firm.

 

“Lily, I was just joking. It’s fine. I’m ready, okay? Go ahead.”

 

Riko gave her a dubious look, but steadied herself on her arms, pulling her hips backwards. For a second, Yoshiko felt quite empty without Riko’s shaft in her, but she was quickly relieved of the feeling when Riko started filling her up again. Riko’s eyes were closed, her face pulled into a relaxed expression. Her face was almost angelic like that, her bow-shaped lips parted and panting, her skin soft and flushed. Yoshiko could look at her forever.

 

However, she screwed her eyes shut when Riko thrusted in particularly hard, coupled with a loud cry from both of them. “Yocchan? Are you okay?”

 

“If I wasn’t, I’d say s-so.”

 

Riko chuckled, then started to repeat her previous motion over and over. Her thrusts were slow but fairly rough. Riko’s cock felt good sliding against her slick, sensitive walls, but her whole body warmed up whenever Riko slid home, just barely bumping against her g-spot. The fact that Riko was stimulating her so well without even trying was frustrating, but she wasn’t going to complain. “Ah, it-it’s really tight, y’know,” Riko groaned. Yohane could feel Riko’s fingers digging into the sheets next to her head. “It feels really...hot.”

 

Yoshiko laughed breathlessly at Riko’s failed attempts to describe her pleasure. Yoshiko felt like she was unconsciously clamping down on Riko’s cock, trying to create more friction and bring them both more satisfaction, but Riko seemed to be sensitive enough on her own. Yoshiko really hadn’t expected her to make such cute noises, but Riko was letting out a cute little whimper every time her dick was fully sheathed inside of Yoshiko’s cunt. Yohane herself was trying to hold back all of her noises, but she reluctantly gasped, “More...!”

 

After that, she bit into her knuckle to keep herself from embarrassing herself more, but Riko sucked her teeth a little, thrusting faster but still maintaining her intensity. “Let me hear you, Yocchan. You sound so lovely. I’m making you feel good, right? Just like you always make me feel. I want to hear it.”

 

“Mmph, fuck, Lily, give me a break,” Yoshiko cried out, trying to stop her voice from trembling. However, she only grew more vocal (much to Riko’s pleasure) when Riko gripped her on the underside of her knees, pushing her legs back in order to go deeper into her needy womanhood. Not only that, but Riko was pounding against her sweet spot with purpose by then. She had never known Riko could be so sadistic; Riko’s eyes were open, then. Half-lidded, lusty, and watching every embarrassing facial expression Yohane was making.

 

“You make me feel so good, Yocchan,” Riko panted, a hint of a whine in her voice. She leaned over Yohane and started to kiss her neck again, but that time, she was aiming to make a mark. Yoshiko was unbelievably weak to kisses on her neck, and Riko was relentless, sucking and biting and licking. Yohane wriggled beneath her and arched her back, whimpering. “Do I make you feel good, too?”

 

Yohane wordlessly wrapped her arms around Riko and pulled her closer, their skin flush against each other. Yoshiko felt sweat and warmth and some kind of pleasurable electricity wherever their bodies touched, which was everywhere. For a second, Yoshiko felt a confession of love lingering on her lips, just from that crackling feeling in her veins, but she managed to hold back her emotions for the time being. Riko craned her neck downwards and captured one of Yohane’s stiff nipples in her mouth, once again easily stimulating one of Yoshiko’s erogenous zones. “Good, Lily,” she croaked, moving one hand from Riko’s curved back to clutch her sweaty burgundy locks. “You make me feel-feel-”

 

Yoshiko cut herself off with a high-pitched squeal when Riko pulled back, wrapping her arms around Yoshiko’s legs and starting to thrust rapidly. When Yoshiko looked up at Riko through tear-blurred eyes, she saw that Riko’s face was coated with a thin sheen of sweat and twisted into an expression that could only be described as _carnal._ That was what Yoshiko longed for; as much as she loved Riko’s slow, careful movements, she desired that unabashed lust that she was so used to. “Yocchan,” she whispered. Her voice was low, husky; something that Yoshiko wasn’t used to hearing from her, but sexy all the same. “I...I don’t know if I can hold back when you’re making faces like that...and noises like that...”

 

“Don’t, then,” Yoshiko panted. “Go ahead, Lily. Give me all you’ve got.”

 

Riko didn’t need to be told twice, digging her nails into Yoshiko’s skin and leaning over for a passionate kiss. Yohane screamed into her mouth as Riko started to slam into her over and over. Riko’s form was trembling and writhing atop her even as she thrusted, trying to get impossibly deep inside of Yoshiko’s wetness. Riko pulled away from their kiss, leaving Yoshiko to screech and beg into the heated air of Riko’s bedroom. Her moans were unintelligible, but Riko seemed to love them, getting rougher with each one. “Oh my fucking God,” Riko panted. “Ah, Y-Yocchan, I can’t-I can’t hold on-”

 

“J-just a little bit more, I’m almost there,” Yoshiko said, frustration seeping into her voice. She was going to raise all kinds of hell like a proper fallen angel if Riko didn’t make her come. It looked like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. “Wait, p-pull out.”

 

Riko reluctantly pulled out, then climbed off of Yoshiko, looking at her curiously. Yoshiko rolled over onto her stomach and raised her hips, priming herself for a good doggystyle fucking. Riko caught on rather quickly, rising up on her knees and re-entering Yoshiko’s pussy. “This is amazing,” Riko groaned, clutching Yoshiko’s hips.

 

“My clit,” Yohane hissed, burying her face into the pillows. They smelled just like Riko, and God, the scent was intoxicating. “Rub my clit, too.”

 

Riko ruthlessly pounded away at Yohane still, but reached around to pinch and circle her protruding clit too. Yoshiko let out a piercing shout of pleasure, grinding backwards onto Riko’s pulsing dick. “I’m so close, Yocchan,” Riko said, her voice cracking on Yoshiko’s name. Yohane couldn’t even manage to reply, drooling into the pillow. Everything was hazy and hot, but she didn’t dislike the feeling. In fact, she loved it. Riko was pounding her silly, and she couldn’t ask for anything else. “Yocchan, Yocchan, Yocchan!”

 

Yoshiko felt one last pinch on her clit and one last rough thrust into her g-spot, and she was sent hurtling over the edge, gyrating against Riko’s cock and trying to keep her sanity. Riko’s thrusts got more intense, her hand abandoning Yoshiko’s clit so that she could wrap her arms tight around Yoshiko’s lithe form and pound away at her without remorse. Riko’s thrusts abruptly stopped when she buried herself in Yoshiko as far as she could. She was twitching and whimpering, her cock shooting loads of her semen into the condom.

 

Riko finally pulled out of Yoshiko and flopped on the bed next to her, right before Yoshiko collapsed behind her. Riko lazily took the jizz-coated rubber off of her and tied it, tossing it into the bedside trashcan, breathing hard. There was no hesitation; they immediately met for a slow, tender kiss, holding each other close. When they pulled away, Riko huffed, “Sorry if that was kind of...fast?”

 

“Yeah, no, I-I get it-”

 

“It’s been a while,” they both said in unison. Then, they laughed, although exhausted and breathless.

 

“We’ll go for a new record next time,” Yoshiko said, more of a challenge than anything.

 

However, Riko’s face suddenly grew a little serious. “Next time, huh? That’s...” Riko smiled a little, her thumb rubbing circles into Yoshiko’s bare hip. “I really like that idea, you know. I don’t know where we can take this, but I want to have a next time with you.”

 

“Let’s have two, then.”

 

“Two? How about, three.”

 

“Four?”

 

“Five?”

 

“As many as you want.”

 

Riko smiled even wider than that, nuzzling Yoshiko’s neck to hide her blush. There were so many feelings they had bottled up inside, and so many things that they wanted to say; others, they wanted to ignore altogether. However, it was okay to ignore those things, for the time being. They were perfectly content with laying in Riko’s bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms and dreaming of a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY it's over and FINALLY some dick-on-poon penetration. big chapter
> 
> anyway this was awful im never doing multi-chap fics again dhdjfsbewk


End file.
